


Not enough

by WeakForKhuns_andGirls



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: LATER, M/M, i forgot how to tag but this is sad, platonic or romantic whatever u like, reki i lov u babe i promise i will write smth good for u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakForKhuns_andGirls/pseuds/WeakForKhuns_andGirls
Summary: "You and i aren't a good match anymore"
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Not enough

It’s hard. So, so hard. Reki knows he doesn’t have the right to be jealous-- heck, why would He? Langa is amazing. Reki knew it since the first time he saw him skating, and it didn't changed in the few months they were together. He was proud for his advances, he really was. But--

It’s hard not hearing them.

It’s hard being confident about his skills if people just compare him with Langa. He can’t stop hearing those voice, even if he’s alone in his bedroom, his mind repeating those words--

  
  


_ “Who is him? That ginger who is always by snow’s side.” _

_ “Who knows? it matters? Maybe Snow has pity of him-- pff! so useless. _ ”

  
  


It’s hard loving himself if he’s not enough.

It’s hard not being enough even when he’s training so hard, putting all his effort in being better, to just look at his side and-- 

look how Langa could do it easily.

Langa will one day discover that Reki is just that weak-- a fool who can't do it right even though he likes to skateboard.

So, before he realizes that-

“You and I aren't a good match anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOT ME PROYECTING IN REKI BC I HAD SO MUCH FRIENDS LIKE LANGA HAHA
> 
> Please don't compare yourself with your friends, don't be too hard with yourself.
> 
> AAAND english isn't my first language, so if there's a mistake tell me-- and sorry


End file.
